Operation of multi-phase motors requires a dedicated controller. Occasionally, a motor may be running in a free-running state such that the motor is not controlled by the controller. The controller may attempt to regain control of the motor. However, over-current faults, over-voltage faults, startup jerks, or startup fails can occur if the inverter voltages do not match the rotor position and rotor velocity of a free-running motor.